Qunari/Kodeks
Historia Par Vollen: Północ pod okupacją W 30. roku Wieku Stali na dalekiej północy, na wybrzeżach Par Vollen, dostrzeżono pierwsze statki qunari. Był to początek nowej epoki walk. Historycy nazywają to pierwszą wojną z qunari, ale to była jednostronna rzeź. Qunari bez problemów dotarli w głąb lądu. Ich wojownicy, chronieni przez stalowe pancerze, z łatwością niszczyli całe armie. Armaty, coś czego nasi przodkowie nigdy nie widzieli, w ciągu kilku chwil obracały mury miast w perzynę. Opowieści o ich okupacji są bardzo rozbieżne. Podobno rozdzielali rodziny i wysyłali jeńców do „obozów edukacyjnych”, gdzie wpajano im ich religię. Ci, którzy stawiali opór, znikali w kopalniach i obozach pracy przymusowej. Jednak na każdą opowieść o cierpieniu przypada także historia oświecenia płynącego z czegoś o nazwie „Qun”. To kodeks filozoficzny lub jakiś tekst, który reguluje wszystkie aspekty życia qunari, może jedno i drugie. Po nawróceni Sherean żałował tych, którzy odrzucili Qun, jak gdyby sam doszedł do tego odkrycia. Napisał: „Przez całe życie szedłem za Stwórcą, nie bacząc na to, dokąd mnie prowadzi. Dzięki Qun znalazłem sposób, aby podążać własną drogą”. Podobno najłatwiej jest zniszczyć lud nie za pomocą żelaza, ale przy użyciu ksiąg. Na szczęście kraina, która zdołała odeprzeć cztery Plagi nie ugięła się pod naporem najeźdźcy. Tak rozpoczęły się Święte Marsze. Największą przewagę sił prowadzonych przez Zakon był Krąg Maginów. Przy całej swej technologii qunari żywili ogromną nienawiść do magii. W obliczu armat, Zakon odpowiedział błyskawicami i kulami ognia. Armie qunari nie były tak liczne, jak siły zbrojne ludzi. Pod Marnus Pell straty po obu stronach były tak wielkie, że podobno Zasłona została na zawsze przerwana i ruiny po dziś dzień pełne są niespokojnych duchów. Z każdym rokiem Zakon wdzierał się coraz bardziej w linie qunari, choć nawróceni na Qun nie chcieli wracać na łono nauk Andrasty. Wraz z nastaniem końca Wieku Burz, qunari zostali całkowicie zepchnięci. Jedynym miejscem, gdzie po przegnaniu najeźdźcy zachowała się religia qunari, był Rivan. Tamtejsi władcy zabiegali o pokój. Większość krain ludzi, poza Imperium Tevinter, podpisała porozumienie Llomerryn. Ten niepewny rozejm utrzymuje się po dziś dzień. :— Fragment księgi Święte Marsze: Analiza stylu walki Zakonu autorstwa siostry Petryny, uczonej Zakonu. Piramidy Par Vollen Wyspa Par Vollen była pierwszym terenem w Thedas zajętym przez qunari i od tamtej pory jest w ich rękach. Lecz choć qunari wznieśli na wyspie własne cuda – na myśl przychodzi tutaj słynne miasto Qunandar – to Par Vollen posiadała bogatą historię, zanim jeszcze qun dotarło do jej brzegów. Oderwijcie wzrok od cudów qunari i zamiast tego skierujcie go na ruiny wielkich miast, które głoszą w ciszy: „Byliśmy tutaj”. Majaczące w gąszczu charakterystyczne piramidy Par Vollen zachowały się w dużej mierze w nienaruszonym stanie, nawet jeśli ich przeznaczenie zaginęło w pomroce dziejów. Zdaje się, że nie są grobowcami, choć w niektórych komorach znajdują się z starannie zachowane zwłoki. Co niesamowite, proporcje piramid są matematycznie doskonałe. Ze względu na ich kształt i precyzyjne ustawienie podejrzewać można, że spełniały jakieś naukowe cele. Być może były to obserwatoria? Andvan Therastes zauważył, że ustawienie piramid Par Vollen idealnie odpowiada konstelacji Solium. Wiemy więcej o piramidach niż o ludziach, którzy je zbudowali. Qunari przybyli na Par Vollen jako zdobywcy, ale nie zachowały się żadne zapiski i pozostało niewiele śladów o bitwach stoczonych na brzegach wyspy. Cywilizacja, która wzniosła tak wielkie miasta, z pewnością posiadałaby budowle obronne, armie oraz zapewne broń, obcą nawet dla qunari. Dlaczego więc tak mało jest śladów walki i oporu? Jedna z odpowiedzi kryć może się w tym, co pozostało z ich świątyni. Pod liśćmi i pnączami pokrywającymi ściany nadal znajdują się ozdobne rzeźbienia. Farba już dawno się złuszczyła i odpadła, ale sylwetki są wyraźne: niezwykłe stworzenia morskie, cieśle okrętowi, muzycy, łucznicy i królowie. Tu i tam przedstawione są dziwne, wysokie postacie z rogami, zawsze na pozycji oznaczającej władzę i szanowane stanowisko. Kim były te rogate postacie dla starożytnego ludu Par Vollen? Kapłanami, rytualnie koronowanymi władcami? Bohaterami? Bogami może? Możliwe, że nigdy nie poznamy prawdy. Lecz kiedy qunari przybyli morzem, rogaci i niosący słowo qun, być może zamiast zdobywców lud Par Vollen ujrzał w nich dawną legendę, która do nich powróciła. To wszystko przypuszczenia. Mieszkańcy Par Vollen to teraz qunari, ich starożytna cywilizacja została porzucona jak dziecięca zabawka. Jednak piramidy stoją wraz z dawnymi miastami, jak i samą wyspą. Pewnego dnia więksi uczeni usłyszą, co chcą im przekazać te ślady przeszłości. :— Fragment Historii zebranej okupowanej północy autorstwa Renatusa z Ayesleigh Traktat llomeryński Pięćdziesiąt lat. Tyle czasu zajęło Imperium pozbycie się okupacji qunari. Reszta północnego Thedas nie miała tyle szczęścia. Po raz pierwszy od czasu schizmy w Zakonie biała Boska porozumiała się ze swoim czarnym odpowiednikiem w Tevinter i oboje ogłosili Święte Marsze przeciwko qunari. Wojna przerodziła się w oblężenie, które trwało całe stulecie: qunari okopali się w Antivie i Rivanie, a cała reszta Thedas posyłała przeciw nim armię za armią. Wojna wyczerpała zasoby wszystkich państw Thedas i wiele z nich stanęło nad krawędzią upadku. Olbrzymy nie przejęły się zbytnio stratami poniesionymi przez ich armadę ani śmiercią swych żołnierzy, ale straszliwa cena zapłacona przez ludność Rivanu zmusiła ich do odwrotu. Kiedy Trzeci Nowy Święty Marsz niemalże doszczętnie zmasakrował ludność Kont-aaru, nie zadając nawet minimalnych strat armii okupanta, olbrzymy w końcu się wycofały. Traktat, który oficjalnie położył kres wojnom z qunari, został podpisany na neutralnej wyspie Llomeryn, leżącej przy południowym wybrzeżu Rivanu. Sto sześćdziesiąt lat po swoim pierwszym natarciu qunari opuścili nasze brzegi. Mocą traktatu otrzymali oni północny archipelag w zamian za natychmiastowe zaprzestanie działań wojennych przeciwko pozostałym sygnatariuszom. Jedynie Tevinterczycy nie zgodzili się podpisać umowy; ich wojna z qunari trwa po dziś dzień. Warto zaznaczyć, że królestwo Rivan natychmiast złamało traktat, i to dwukrotnie. Ludzie zamieszkujący północny Rivan, którzy w przeważającej większości są wyznawcami Qun, a zatem z definicji „qunari”, nie zgodzili się opuścić swoich domów i udać się na wygnanie na wyspy. Nieco później rivański Zakon i tamtejsi nacjonaliści, nie będąc w stanie nawrócić ludności z powrotem na wiarę w Stwórcę, przeprowadzili brutalną czystkę, mordując bezbronnych ludzi i chowając ich w zbiorowych grobach. Nie jest jasne, dlaczego przywódcy w Kont-aarze nie ostrzegli swych sojuszników na północy, ale musimy uznać to za łaskę Stwórcy – w innym przypadku wojna z olbrzymami toczyłaby się nadal. : – Fragment księgi Święte Marsze: Analiza sztuki wojennej Zakonu autorstwa siostry Petryny, uczonej Zakonu Doktryna wojskowa Ben-Hassrath Sugerowanie, że wszyscy ben-hassrath to szpiedzy, to jak zakładanie, że wszyscy rzemieślnicy to cieśle. Ben-hassrath stanowią znaczną część kapłanów i zajmują się różnymi zadaniami w społeczeństwie qunari. W miastach qunari ben-hassrath pełnią rolę podobną do straży miejskiej, sprawdzają wszystko, co zakłóca porządek i funkcjonowanie miasta. Reedukatorzy Ben-Hassrath zajmują się przestępcami i buntownikami wobec qun, określają, czy należy zniszczyć umysł osobnika przy pomocy trucizny znanej jako gamek. Ci, których można poddać resocjalizacji przez terapię i edukację, zostają później przeniesieni do prostych prac. W zagrożonych lub ogarniętych wojną rejonach ben-hassrath koordynują swoje działania z wojskiem qunari, by tropić budzących lęk buntowników tal-vashoth, czyli pełnią funkcję podobną do łowców głów. Poza granicami qunari, agenci Ben-Hassrath zajmują się głównie obserwacją i raportowaniem. Choć może się to wydawać działaniem podstępnym, niczym nie różni się od tego, do czego większość państw wykorzystuje własnych szpiegów, a qunari są (może słusznie; gdy się nad tym zastanowić) niezwykle zaniepokojeni zagrożeniem, jakie stanowią relatywnie wyzwoleni magowie w naszej kulturze. Nasze założenie, że wszyscy ben-hassrath są szpiegami o złych zamiarach, którzy pragną nawrócić Orlais na qun, nie ma potwierdzenia w faktach. To zwykłe uprzedzenia w stosunku do rasy, której wygląd nas niepokoi, spotęgowane przez wyrzuty sumienia, że tak wielu przedstawicielu plebsu, szczególnie elfy, przedkłada życie pod qun nad służbę naszej cesarzowej. Qunari to społeczeństwo ludów o różnej kulturze i różnych wartościach, ale równie złożone i pełne niuansów co Orlais. :— Fragment Lwa i byka: Uprzedzenia rasowe i uproszczenia dotyczące ról społecznych qunari na dworze Orlais nieznanego autorstwa, opublikowane przez Uniwersytet w Orlais Reedukatorzy Ben-Hassrath Zatrzymany przyznał się już do stawiania oporu przy aresztowaniu, gdy ben-hassrath przybyli po jego współpracownika. Poszlaki wskazywały, że należał do grupy planującej uciec, by zostać tal-vashoth. Współpracownik zginął podczas próby ucieczki. Zatrzymany wymaga oceny możliwości resocjalizacji zamiast terapii gamekiem. Nie pozwala mu się zasnąć i otrzymuje ograniczone racje żywności i wody, jak opisano poniżej. Dzień 1: Zatrzymany skrępowany, otrzymuje wodę, ale nie jedzenie. Zatrzymany poprosił o możliwość skorzystania z latryny. Powiedziano mu, że czystość jest częścią qun, a on postanowił zaatakować qun. Zapytano zatrzymanego, dlaczego zamordował ben-hassrath, odpowiedział, że jedynie się bronił. Zatrzymany w końcu oddał mocz na podłogę. Dzień 2: Zatrzymany otrzymał lekki posiłek i wodę, powiedziano mu, że może skorzystać z latryny, jeśli wykaże się zdolnością przestrzegania qun. Zapytano zatrzymanego, dlaczego zamordował ben-hassrath, odpowiedział, że nie zamordował ich, ale walczył, by chronić współpracownika. Zatrzymanemu powiedziano, że kłamstwo nie jest akceptowane przez qun. Zatrzymany patrzył, stojąc obok, jak reedukatorzy jedzą, piją i prowadzą rozmowy o codziennych czynnościach. Dzień 3: Zatrzymany odmówił przyjmowania wody i pożywienia. Wyprowadzono go i pokazano galabę grzebiącą w śmieciach w poszukiwaniu jedzenia. Zatrzymanemu powiedziano, że jest podobny do galaby, ponieważ ani ona, ani on nie kierują się qun. Powiedziano mu też, że galaba jest lepsza od zatrzymanego, ponieważ jest zbyt głupia, by przestrzegać qun, podczas gdy zatrzymany może, ale podjął świadomą decyzję, by tego nie robić. Zatrzymanego zapytano, dlaczego zamordował ben-hassrath. Zatrzymany odpowiedział, że był zły i próbował ochronić przyjaciela. Dzień 4: Zatrzymanemu pokazano rysunki martwych tamassran i dzieci. Powiedziano mu, że to rysunki ludzi w Seheronie zabitych przez tal-vashoth. Zatrzymanemu powiedziano, że wszyscy tal-vashoth tak robią i że jeśli chce być tal-vashoth, musi udać się do ośrodka edukacji i zabić teraz tamassran. Zatrzymany wyraźnie się zdenerwował. Zatrzymanego zapytano, dlaczego zamordował ben-hassrath i odpowiedział, że popełnił błąd i został okłamany przez współpracownika. Dzień 5: Zatrzymany okazuje dalszą skruchę. Jest widocznie szczęśliwy, gdy przypomina mu się, że qun zapewnia miejsce wszystkim. Zatrzymany został umyty, otrzymał nowe ubranie i jedzenie, pozwolono mu na sen. Po przebudzeniu zatrzymanego zapytano, czy woli być tal-vashoth czy qunari. Zatrzymany odpowiedział, że pozostanie qunari. Zatrzymanego wypuszczono i wcielono do załogi robotników pracujących przy drogach, by wykonywał proste prace. Będzie pod nadzorem obserwatorów znajdujących się w załodze. :— Fragmenty raportu reedukatora Ben-Hassrath przeszmuglowane z ParVollen Drednoty qunari Myślicie, że z qunari trudno się walczy na lądzie? Widać nie mieliście z nimi do czynienia w pełnym morzu. Było bezwietrznie, żagle zwisały nieruchomo, a te olbrzymie łotry płyną równo. Zawsze szydziliśmy z bezmyślnej służalczości qunari, jednak gdy się zbliżali, ujrzeliśmy ich zdyscyplinowanie, równiutkie rzędy wioseł, podczas gdy nasi galernicy słabli i gubili rytm. Qunari podpłynęli do naszej burty, a ich okręt był dwa razy dłuższy od naszego. Wyciągnęliśmy miecze, szykując się na abordaż. Tymczasem, fale wzburzyła seria eksplozji. Powietrze wypełniło się dymem i wystrzelonymi niczym z łuku żelaznymi kulami wielkości ludzkiej głowy. Rozerwały na strzępy kadłub, maszt i żeglarzy. Nasz okręt rozpadł się, jakby był z papieru. Pewnie bym utonął, gdyby jakiś statek handlowy nie postanowił podpłynąć, żeby zbadać szczątki. Tego dnia dowiedziałem się, że choć Imperium może wygrać wojnę z qunari na suchym lądzie, to na morzu nigdy ich nie pokona. :— Fragment Opowieści uchodźcy z Imperium Gregoriasa Pepigita Saarebas Qun uczy, że wszystkie żywe istoty mają swoje miejsce i swój cel tylko wtedy, gdy są we właściwym miejscu i panują nad swoją jaźnią, mogą osiągnąć równowagę. Kiedy równowaga zostaje utracona, pojawia się cierpienie. Panowanie nad własną jaźnią jest zatem pierwszym i najważniejszym obowiązkiem. Ci, którzy rodzą się z darem magii, są wobec tego w niekorzystnym położeniu, gdyż demony zawsze mogą skraść im ich jaźń. Z tego powodu qunari nazywają ich saarebas, czyli „niebezpieczna rzecz”, i traktują z najwyższą ostrożnością. Sareebas muszą cały czas pozostawać pod kontrolą arvaarda, „tego, który powstrzymuje zło”, ponieważ nie są w stanie w pełni panować nad sobą. Zło nie oznacza w tym wypadku samego maga, ale jego zatracenie się, utratę jaźni i cierpienie, do którego ona zawsze prowadzi. Qunari darzą saarebas czcią i litością, ponieważ zmaganie się z ciągłym zagrożeniem od wewnątrz to prawdziwe poświęcenie - najwyższa cnota qun. :— Fragment zapisków prorokini Kont-aaru, 8:41 Błogosławionego Kultura Qunari Każdy kto powędruje dostatecznie daleko na północ, spotka w końcu na swojej drodze qunari: białowłosych, miedzianoskórych olbrzymów, o głowę przewyższających najwyższych ludzi. Ich zachowanie cechuje przerażający spokój, a oczy płoną nienaturalnym ogniem. Przez długi czas ludzie sądzili, że wszyscy qunari są rodzaju męskiego lub że nie da się wśród nich odróżnić kobiet i mężczyzn. Pogląd ten zmienił się dopiero wraz z nastaniem Wieku Błogosławionego, kiedy to pozwolono dyplomatom z Rivan – choć na krótko – odwiedzić Par Vollen. Tam przekonali się, że wśród qunari nie brakuje kobiet, a mężczyźni traktują je z pewną uprzejmością, a przynajmniej nie są względem nich okrutni. Ja sam nie miałem okazji przyjrzeć im się na tyle blisko, aby ocenić charakter. :— Fragment księgi W poszukiwaniu wiedzy: Podróże uczonego zakonnika autorstwa brata Genitivusa. Qunari (Dragon Age II) Lud qun jest zapewne jedną z najmniej rozumianych grup w całym Thedas. Wojny qunari były krwawe i brutalne, ale taka była też schizma w Zakonie. I taki był też upadek Imperium. Za brak tego zrozumienia odpowiada częściowo natura: rasa, którą nazywamy „qunarii”, robi onieśmielające wrażenie. Natura dała im ostre rogi i dzikie spojrzenie, zaś ignoranci patrząc na nich widzą jedynie potwory. Częściowo odpowiada za to też język: niewielu spośród ludu qun rozumie wspólną mowę, a jeszcze mniej potrafi się nią swobodnie porozumieć. W kulturze sławiącej doskonałość, posiadanie niewielkich umiejętności w jakiejś dziedzinie jest upokarzające, dlatego wstydząc się własnej niedoskonałości, wolą nie odzywać się w towarzystwie obcokrajowców. W znacznym stopniu jednak ten brak zrozumienia wynika z ich kultury. Qunari postrzegają całe swe społeczeństwo jako pojedynczą istotę: żywy organizm, którego zdrowie i dobrobyt zależny jest od wszystkich. Każdy jest jedynie maleńką częścią całości, kroplą krwi w żyłach. Nieważne są jego potrzeby, lecz potrzeby całego bytu. Z tego powodu większość qunari spotykanych przez obcokrajowców należy do armii, traktowanej przez qun jako ciało – ręce, nogi, oczy i uszy, potrzebne aby móc kontaktować się ze światem. Nie można poznać całej osoby znając jedynie jej stopy, takoż i nie można w pełni „zrozumieć” qunari, jeśli nie odwiedziło się ich miast. Tam właśnie mieszka ich umysł i dusza. W Seheronie oraz Par Vollen można naprawdę zobaczyć qunari w pełni ich istoty. Tam właśnie najbardziej wyraźna jest unifikacja wszystkich w jeden organizm. Robotnicy, którzy przez qun określani są mianem umysłu, produkują wszystko, czego potrzebują qunari. Duszą są kapłani, szukający większego zrozumienia siebie, świata oraz ćwiczący umysł i ciało w ciągłym poszukiwaniu doskonałości. Ciało jest pośrednikiem pomiędzy umysłem, duszą i światem. Każdy i wszystko ma swoje miejsce, określone przez qun, w którym pracuje dla dobra całości. Jest to życie pewności i równości, gdzie nie ma miejsca na indywidualizm. :— Z zapisków Proroka Kont-arr, 8:41 Błogosławionego. Co można osiągnąć dzięki dyscyplinie? Przybyliśmy zza morza jako pierwsi. Nasze drednoty od razu zajęły całe Par Vollen. Najechaliśmy na ląd zwany Seheronem, a potem na Rivan i Imperium Tevinter. Nasi viddathari mówili, że Minratus – stolica Tevinteru – jest niezdobytą twierdzą. Choć się nie poddał, jego mury popękały od ognia bakunów i uderzeń stali. Tevinter poczuł na własnej skórze, co można osiągnąć dzięki dyscyplinie. Daliśmy bas cel w życiu, a oni uznali, że ich podbijamy. Kiedy my, tamassran, uczymy dzieci czytać albo korzystać z owoców lasu, czy to jest podbój? Bez pewności, którą daje qun, rozsądek jest niemożliwy. Bas zaatakowali nasze siły w odwecie trzy razy. Wyparli nas z Antivii i Rivanu. Największe straty ponieśli wówczas kabethari – ci sami, których bas chcieli „oswobodzić”. Cały kraj stanął w ogniu, a kogo bas nazywali dzikusami? Qunari... To zakrawające na hipokryzję szaleństwo wymagało odpowiedniej reakcji. Podpisaliśmy z bas stosowne traktaty, by ich uciszyć, a potem odeszliśmy. Jednak powrócimy. Cierpliwość jest przejawem samokontroli. Podczas gdy bas walczą między sobą, my się przygotowujemy. W końcu... czyj jest czas wobec wymagań qun? :— Odzyskane i przetłumaczone notatki edukacyjne tamassran Seheron Celem jest strach. Qunari na targach w Seheronie muszą bać się, że każdy, kto serwuje im posiłek, jest rebeliantem, podającym truciznę na talerzu. Rebelianci muszą się bać, że każdy mijany rolnik na polu jest agentem Ben-Hassrath, który jednym słowem może sprowadzić wojsko. A co z pospólstwem, z chłopstwem? Ci muszą bać się wszystkich. Widzą, jak rebelianci wzniecają pożary spalające qunari wraz z pospólstwem. Widzą jak Ben-Hassrath aresztują chłopów, których niewinność znana jest wszystkim. Gdy do takich wydarzeń nie dochodzi naturalnie, naszym obowiązkiem jest je przyśpieszyć. Tylko wtedy, gdy pospólstwo Seheronu będzie obawiać się buntowników i nienawidzić qunari, Imperium zacznie wydawać się lepszy wybór. Może nasza tutejsza działalność wygląda okrutnie, lecz aby odnieść sukces, musimy agitować, dopóki cały Seheron nie będzie pałał uzasadnioną nienawiścią tak do qunari, jak i do buntowników. Możemy ocalić ludzi tylko wtedy, gdy zostaną złamani. Tylko wtedy, gdy będą się bać innych, przyjmą pomoc Imperium. Każdy dobry żołnierz zabiłby dziesięciu, by ocalić dwudziestu. Musimy wywołać grozę w Seheronie, żeby pewnego dnia zaprowadzić tam pokój. :— Fragment instrukcji szkoleniowej, otrzymywanej przez tevinterskich agentów wstępujących do Siccari (grupy, której istnieniu oficjalnie się zaprzecza) Tal-vashoth Nasz wóz jechał z portowej osady do jednego z większych miast, kiedy na nas napadli. Krzyczeli jak bestie. Napastnicy mieli malunki na twarzach, dzikie i pozbawione sensu, brutalną broń poszczerbioną i niezadbaną, cuchnęli potem i brudem. Tal-vashoth warczeli podczas walki. Jeden z robotników został ugryziony. Strażnicy cięli ostrzami, zmuszając napastników do ucieczki, a resztę wykończyli strzałami. Ruszyliśmy ich tropem do lasu i znaleźliśmy obóz: były tam kobiety – skulone chowały się, jak nie powinna żadna kobieta – brudne dzieci, chude i niedożywione, i zwłoki. Nigdy nie zapomnę zwłok. Było też więcej tal-vashoth i strażnicy ich zabili. Gdy rozbrajali ostatniego tal-vashoth, jeden ze strażników zapytał, dlaczego żyje tak, jak żyje, dlaczego tak się zachowuje. Tal-vashoth spojrzał mu w oczy i powiedział: „Wyrzekam się qun”. Po czym rzucił się na ostrze strażnika. Sama kwestionowałam qun. Sądzę, że wielu z nas to robiło, choć nie przyznajemy się do tego przed sobą. Ale kiedy zobaczyłam szał w oczach wojownika tal-vashoth – kiedy zobaczyłam okropną dzikość, którą qun potrafi okiełznać – wiedziałam, gdzie należę. Nie jestem doskonałą qunari, ale znam swoje miejsce i cel. Jestem zadowolona. :— Fragment wywiadu z robotnikiem qunari w Kirkwall Tamassran Niania Goodwin leżała na twardych kamieniach portu Kirkwall, aż marynarze poszli sobie z jej torebką. Gdy z trudem starała się wstać, ktoś wyciągnął do niej wielką, szarą dłoń, by pomóc. Był to jeden z qunari, rogatych olbrzymów, którzy przybyli i osiedlili się w mieście. „Dziękuję ci”, powiedziała niania Goodwin z wahaniem, szukając swojej torby. „Nie wiedziałam, że w porcie jest tak niebezpiecznie, inaczej poprosiłabym jednego ze strażników lorda G____, by mi towarzyszył podczas zakupu ziół leczniczych dla dzieci” „Jesteś tamassran”, odpowiedział qunari. „W qun żaden marynarz by cię nie zaczepił. Co tutaj robisz?” „Jestem nianią u lorda G____”, odparła niania Goodwin, „a lord G____ nie uwierzył mi, gdy powiedziałam, że dzieci potrzebują ziół leczniczych, więc musiałam je kupić sama”. „W qun”, odezwał się qunari, „ufamy tamassran i słuchamy ich, gdy troszczą się o dzieci, i dostarczamy im wszelkich potrzebnych ziół leczniczych. Dlaczego lord G____ nie posłuchał twoich słów?” „Jest szlachcicem”, odrzekła niania Goodwin, „a ja jestem ledwie służącą, która opiekuje się jego dziećmi”. Szalem zasłoniła siniaki, które zostawili jej marynarze, jak również sam lord G____. „W qun”, odparł qunari, „wszyscy są równi i żadna tamassran nie ma się za ledwie kogoś”. Niania Goodwin życzyła qunari miłego dnia i wróciła do Górnego Miasta z głową pełną myśli. :— Fragment Kłamstw szlachty, prawdy o qun nieznanego autora Vashoth: Szarzy Dlaczego pytasz mnie o qun? Znałam kiedyś człowieka, który szył buty. Dlaczego nie opowiesz mi o szewstwie? Spotkałeś więcej qunari niż ja. Ja całe rzycie spędziłam w Nevarze. Nie, nie jestem tal-vashoth. Tal-vashoth to buntownicy. Nie można buntować się przeciwko czemuś, czego się nigdy nie widziało. Jestem vashoth. Nie, nie użyłam tego samego słowa. Powiedziałam „vashoth”, nie „tal-vashoth”. Nikt mi nie mówił, że ludzie nie słyszą mowy. Nie. Nie. Nienawidzę ludzi. :— Niewykorzystany fragment transkrypcji wywiadu z Isallą, owczarką qunari, znaleziony w notatkach brata Genitivi Religia Asit tal-eb Kiedy Ashkaari spojrzał na spustoszenie dokonane przez szarańczę, nareszcie zrozumiał porządek tego świata. Zaraza musi powodować cierpienie, póki się szerzy, trzęsienia ziemi muszą rozdzierać krainę na dwoje. Są ograniczone swoim bytem. Asit tal-eb. Tak musi być. Świat i jaźń są bowiem jednością. Istnienie jest wyborem. Cierpiąca jaźń powoduje tylko więcej cierpienia. To wybór, który zależy od nas. : — Qun, Pieśń 4 Kategoria:Wiedza o qunari